Hyperextension braces are well known in the art, examples being the braces shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,274,996, 4,173,973 and Re. 31,564.
Prior art hyperextension braces have been characterized by their relative complexity and high expense. Such prior art braces also commonly tend to be heavy and bulky, characteristics which are inimical to extended usage by a patient.
It will be appreciated that it is highly desirable to provide some means whereby a brace structure may be adjusted or adapted for use by patients of differing sizes and shapes, and in fact, various schemes have been employed to provide brace adjustability. However, introduction of this capability in the past has resulted in increased cost, complexity, weight and bulkiness of the brace structure. Then too, adjustable hyperextension braces often lose proper adjustment and require the use of tools to accomplish required adjustment.